Ash Lynx/Image Gallery
Official Arts img04.jpg Ash Baseball.png Otomedia magazine August 2018.jpeg Image.png bananafish.tv special.png Ash's Birthday campaign.png Fuji TV Noitamina broadcast.png One hour to broadcast promotion.png Banana Fish smoothie promotion.png Commemoration materials.png Animage October Issue-September 10.png Banana Fish Ash Lynx header.jpg Ash Lynx by Akimi Yoshida.jpg Ash and Eiji It's a perfect day for Banana Fish.jpg 745385.jpg 745386.jpg Febri Vol.51 November Magazine 2018 Issue featuring BANANA FISH.jpg 0013753 spoon-2di-magazine-september-2018-edition-banana-fish-special.jpeg|Ash and Eiji on Spoon 2Di BANANA FISH LisOuef Vol. 10 Magazine Special Feature.jpg|BANANA FISH LisOuef Vol. 10 Magazine Special Feature Spoon 2Di Banana Fish Yut-Lung and Ash.jpg Ash Lynx's Jackets and Necklace.jpg Special feature in a magazine (”Pafu”).jpg Special feature in a magazine (”Pafu”) 2.jpg Best leading character 1992.jpg Best leading character 1993.jpg Anime Gallery DWoeJB4U8AATl22.jpg File:Ash2.jpg tumblr_pbu0dqpCr91ul6kxno1_540.png tumblr_pdkk5q2V7N1xc5ua3o1_540.png Dofgh9QW0AA_v6P.jpg Ash-determent2.jpg Opening (OP) Ash Lynx on a subway train.jpg Ash, Eiji, and Shorter walking together in the intro.jpg Ash and Arthur knife fight in the intro.jpg A glimpse of Dino Golzine in the intro.jpg A glimpse of Yut-Lung in the intro.jpg 621b3849.jpg A99d9b6d.jpg DpoQj8zUUAAU3R6.jpg DpPXPYzU0AAQDtm.jpg DpPgfkVUUAAyL1a.jpg Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o9 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o8 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o7 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o5 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o4 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o3 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o2 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o1 1280.png DpQ-mgqVAAALfjC.jpg Ending (ED) Banana-Fish-02-47.jpg Banana-Fish-02-48.jpg Ash opens his eyes in the outro.jpg DpPd3a4U8AE8xV2.jpg DpQHe4LVAAA3wPw.jpg DpQHdSfVAAAkJIB.jpg Tumblr pgg1eqbn8D1vf573to3 1280.jpg Tumblr pgge2pkXyy1uyvr96o4 1280.jpg Episode 1 Banana-Fish-01-36.jpg Banana-Fish-01-40.jpg DhWq96IV4AALQf9.jpg CFF09BCE-7394-46D4-9331-23120A7A5C47.jpeg Episode 2 Banana-Fish-02-32.jpg KuroCi-Banana-Fish-Episode-02-Subtitle-Indonesia-13-07-2018.jpg 5c428030.jpg 5bb99ca2.jpg 7f813974.jpg 5a3386cb.jpg 78cab92c.jpg 55b26d95.jpg 45ac63d0.jpg 72392601.jpg D8346120.jpg Cfb81332.jpg Cf27d43d.jpg Baa3dc47.jpg 2db05849.jpg F0d7e103.jpg 77eed0b6.jpg 9cef5658.jpg 9afe752c.jpg 3a4250f3.jpg 1baf77ba.jpg D4240271.jpg 681f4898.jpg Bbc68ee6.jpg F5a31796.jpg F1956d4e.jpg 064d0956.jpg Episode 3 Banana-Fish-3 7.png B28.png Banana-Fish-03-24.jpg 7F6A4010-3C93-49F1-86B1-769A456022DC.jpeg Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 2018-09-14 (2).png|Embarrassed 2018-09-14 (1).png|Funny 89ea1ddc.jpg 211cd097.jpg 873f84a9.jpg 47637af5.jpg 92788a29.jpg 472853c9.jpg ac576a0a.jpg C917ec5c.jpg F36f052b.jpg Episode 12 2018-09-21 (3).png 2018-09-22.png 59f692e5.jpg 2c00633b.jpg 2eb72efe.jpg 3a51d9ad.jpg 99cb1016.jpg 338fb601.jpg 833fd1a7.jpg 805b41b9.jpg 05994052.jpg Da112ce8.jpg 0bf077b2.jpg Ab5e3270.jpg Da112ce8.jpg 1e68eef6.jpg D4e41c6c.jpg Badeb2bb.jpg Fd844909.jpg Fd497351.jpg B15fdfc8.jpg Cdfc26f4.jpg Bec618e9.jpg Ebbe37cf.jpg 99cb1016.jpg A8d58821.jpg Episode 13 3d4ae751.jpg 2ca2c61b.jpg 5ca081ea.jpg 8af37ad7.jpg 6d421db0.jpg 9ba480c8.jpg 9e181398.jpg A4037641.jpg 169cd147.jpg 92fa1267.jpg 97fa4164.jpg 876f75af.jpg 736dab57.jpg 656d90a3.jpg 077c7d69.jpg Cb49782a.jpg 29106602.jpg Ad8051b0.jpg Aae114ab.jpg Aab2610c.jpg Cee2f21f.jpg D6ebfe1f.jpg Ba181f77.jpg Eefdcd95.jpg F289aa03.jpg Db985f51.jpg Episode 14 DpQGzzkU4AAB3eW.jpg DpQGyw8UYAAQj1A.jpg DpQFZiiV4AA-9Tt.jpg DpQFYxeUwAA6T1N.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg 674707dd.jpg 627446f7.jpg D0ec118a.jpg Bdaa4f1d.jpg DpQEoIXUUAAmD7l.jpg DpQD68KUcAI mLH.jpg Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Ash and Max at the bar.jpg Eiji and Ash covers their ears while Max and Jessica debating.jpg Ash and Eiji covers their ears while Max and Jessica are debating 2.jpg Ash says 'yeah' to Eiji.jpg Eiji looks at Ash.jpg Ash realizes that it's him.jpg Ash guesses that he analyze Eiji's weak spot again.jpg Eiji points at Ash.jpg It's good luck charm of love.jpg Ash ask to Eiji about the thing he holds.jpg Ash gets out from The Frog's room while holding the gun.jpg Ash confronts the Frog.jpg Ash said that he is already dead man.jpg Ash notices Sing walking.jpg Ash tells Sing I said, calm down. I'll help you.jpg Ash tells Eiji of course I do. It hurt.jpg Ash tells Eiji you did this, didn't you.jpg Ash tells Eiji sounds nice.jpg Ash wakes up and notices Eiji not being there.jpg Eiji tells Ash but it's a good luck charm for love. That airhead.jpg Eiji tells Ash up already.jpg Sing tells Ash I dragged them into this.jpg Sing tells Ash you say that because they're not your guys. And you....jpg Alex tells Ash we found were they're locked up.jpg Ash about to shoot one of Eduardo's men.jpg Ash and the others bust in the doors.jpg Ash hears Max tell him no.jpg Ash jumps on the stairs.jpg Ash looks behind him and notices some men about to shoot.jpg Ash points a gun at Max who just entered.jpg Ash saves Sing from being shot at.jpg Ash shoots while Max ducks.jpg Ash tells Cain Dino hired them. No doubt about it.jpg Ash tells Cain don't tell anyone what I told you.jpg Ash tells Cain drop it.jpg Ash tells Cain getting fingerprints.jpg Ash tells Cain go.jpg Ash tells Cain I found out who they are.jpg Ash tells Cain I should've killed him then.jpg Ash tells Cain if it was a trap to capture Sing, why were there so few men there.jpg Ash tells Cain if they'd let Sing's guys go on purpose....jpg Ash tells Cain I'll be right back.jpg Ash tells Cain let's go check the place out.jpg Ash tells Cain no, it's too dangerous to move in large numbers now.jpg Ash tells Cain they were armed with assault rifles. It wasn't an impulsive attack.jpg Ash tells Cain they're disengaged.jpg Ash tells Eiji if I were them, I'd stir up the leaders to see how they react.jpg Ash tells Eiji nothing but crazy serial killers.jpg Ash tells everyone the 3rd and 4th Ward groups, you escape through the sewer system.jpg Ash tells Frog click, click, click....jpg Ash tells Frog click.jpg Ash tells Frog I can still hear the camera clicking.jpg Ash tells Frog I still haven't gotten what's due.jpg Ash tells Frog where are the photographs.jpg Ash tells Frog you all raped us, laughing like hyenas.jpg Ash tells himself don't die on me, old man.jpg Ash tells himself that fool.jpg Ash tells himself there are a few patterns on how they could, but which.jpg Ash tells his men they're coming.jpg Ash tells Jessica your hair's going to turn gray if you don't relax.jpg Ash tells Max and Steven everybody that came secretly had their pictures taken.jpg Ash tells Max and Steven he was in charge of rounding up kids.jpg Ash tells Max duh, it's a gay club.jpg Ash tells Max I was about to shoot him.jpg Ash tells Max I'm already a dead man.jpg Ash tells Max just use my pictures.jpg Ash tells Max put your arm around me. Act like we're a couple.jpg Ash tells Max the owner is Frank Sanchez. Every one calls him Frog.jpg Ash tells Max yeah we're fighting a dead man. Just like me.jpg Ash tells Max yeah.jpg Ash tells Max you better stay with us, too.jpg Ash tells Sing and the others got it.jpg Ash tells Sing hurry, let's go.jpg Ash tells Sing I killed him before that.jpg Ash tells Sing look after them for me.jpg Cain tells Ash are they threatening us. Or....jpg Cain tells Ash damn those bastards.jpg Cain tells Ash how do they know where our hideouts are.jpg Cain tells Ash turn back.jpg Cain tells Ash we're in a sticky situation.jpg Cain tells Ash what are you doing out here.jpg Cain tells Ash what are you doing.jpg Cain tells Ash what is it.jpg Cain tells Ash what now.jpg Cain tells Ash what's with the look. Got a job interview.jpg Cain tells his men on the phone what is it.jpg Cain tells Killer Bee who did it. The Chinese.jpg Cain waits for Ash.jpg Eduardo tells Ash can I buy you a drink.jpg Eduardo tells Ash it's your choice.jpg Eduardo tells Ash surrender, and I'll be lenient towards the hostages.jpg Eduardo's men point their guns at Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash former mercenaries. Wow.jpg Eiji tells Ash I know, right.jpg Eiji tells Ash it's only hot mineral water, though.jpg Eiji tells Ash want a drink.jpg Frog tells Ash please, don't tell Papa Dino.jpg Jessica tells Eiji hi.jpg Jessica tells Max he'd be a cutie if he didn't have that incorrigible mouth.jpg Jessica tells Max of course. Did you think I'd calmly let somebody guard me out of the blue.jpg Max tells Ash but I guess you would've already if you could.jpg Max tells Ash I understand how women feel now.jpg Max tells Ash I've gotta go to the bathroom.jpg Max tells Ash relax. I wasn't on the lookout for you just to gripe.jpg Max tells Ash who was that.jpg Max tells Ash you little tramp, seducing other guys when you have me.jpg Sing and Cain look at each other.jpg Sing calls to Ash.jpg Sing tells Ash was Shorter wasted like Hua-Lung.jpg Steven tells Max this makes me sick. That swine.jpg Ash tells the man sorry, I'm with someone.png Ash stares at his drink.png Ash smiles and his laptop besides him.jpg Episode 22 Ash shocks.jpg Episode 23 Episode 24 Tumblr_pk1qpfhcKy1vmh26x_540.jpg Manga Gallery Ash Lynx.png Ash with a gun.png Vol 2 photo.jpg Vol 2 photos.jpg Ash after escaping from Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash and Eiji colored in Manga.jpg Ash appologizes to Eiji for letting him use a gun.jpg Ash gives Eiji a gun.jpg Ash is mad about being tied up.jpg Ash looks over Eiji sleeping.jpg Ash points a gun at Yut-Lung.jpg Ash ready to fight Colonel Foxx.jpg Ash recognizes Eijis voice.jpg Ash tied up in a bed.jpg Ash triggered about offering Blanca fifty million bucks.jpg Ash uses Yut-Lungs hair to choke him.jpg Ash watches over Eiji as he sleeps.jpg Ash with knife in mouth.jpg Ashs shirt ripped up.jpg Colonel Foxx threatens Ash.jpg Ash protects Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji Team up.jpg Ash and Eiji alone.jpg Ash asks Eiji.jpg Ash fixing his hair.jpg Ash gets down to business.jpg Ash gets ready to shoot.jpg Ash gets serious.jpg Ash glares at Eiji like he doesn't believe him.jpg Ash holds a knife behind his back.jpg Ash injured.jpg Ash looking calm.jpg Ash looks away.jpg Ash shoots with a gun.jpg Ash smiles at Eiji.jpg Ash tells Cain to let go.jpg Ash tells Eiji to come back.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not argue with him.jpg Ash thanks Eiji for saving him.jpg Ash wishes he could be like Eiji.jpg Ash with glasses.jpg Ash with his jacket on.jpg Ash with knife in mouth colored.jpg Ash yells at Eiji to come back.jpg Ash acting as if he remembers.jpg Ash and Blanca Box set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash and Eiji already awake.jpg Ash asks Eiji about the bandage on his shoulder.jpg Ash points a gun at Blanca.jpg Ash lays motionless.jpg Ash in pain from bullet.jpg Ash takes in Sing's response.jpg Ash tells Blanca to get out of his way.jpg Ash tells Blanca to let him go.jpg Ash tells Sing not to tell his gang members.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung that the gun isn't loaded.jpg Ash and Eiji Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Sing tells Ash hat he has done a lot for Sing's men.jpg Sing asks if he can go one-on-one with Ash.jpg Sing warns Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash to stay still.jpg Yut-Lung smacks Ash's hand.jpg Ash and Sing witness the death of Golzine.jpg Ash and Colonel Foxx fight with poles.jpg Ash tells Blanca to not hurt Eiji.jpg Cain knocks out Ash.jpg Ash tells Sing that he will take care of it.jpg Ash feels Eiji's hug.jpg Ash tells Sing that he helped him out a lot of times.jpg Ash tells Sing to get some rest.jpg Ash tells Eiji to play nurse for Sing.jpg Ash watches Golzine's death.jpg Ash asks Shunichi how Eiji is doing.jpg Ash and Eiji in Angel Eyes.jpg Ash asks where they're at.jpg Ash listens to Eiji.jpg Ash moans in his sleep.jpg Ash looks back at Eiji.jpg Ash asks Eiji if he got hit.jpg Ash asks Sing what Eiji told him.jpg Ash checks on Eiji.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at him.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he hasn't eaten anything for the past month or so.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he saved his life again.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he told him to not wander around alone.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it takes a lot more than that to wipe him out.jpg Ash tells Eiji that its nothing.jpg Ash tells Sing and Cain that he owes them one.jpg Ash protects Eiji from gunshots.jpg Ash yells what do you want.jpg Ash tells Eiji to go back to sleep.jpg Ash tells Eiji to lay off.jpg Ash tells Bones to cut the lights.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx to get off of him.jpg Ash tells Colonel Foxx to stop.jpg Ash gets stroked by the docter.jpg Ash feels uneased by the docter.jpg Ash fake coughs on having a cold.jpg A doctor asks Ash in diguise that they have never met before.jpg Ash wakes up to see Eiji laying on him.jpg Ash and Eiji moment.jpg Ash jumps in to save Eiji.jpg Ash asks Eiji if he disturbed him.jpg Ash tells the doctor no thank you.jpg Ash tells the docter that was a textbook case of sexual harassment.jpg Ash tells the docter to get his hands off him.jpg Ash tells Eiji to stay out.jpg Ash thinks about what's wrong with this docter.jpg Ash checks up on Sing.jpg Ash opens the curtains.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it's okay to open the curtains.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he should be lying down.jpg Ash tells Eiji if he can ask him a favor.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it's still early.jpg Ash ready to shoot.jpg Ash listens to Eiji asking him to tell the truth to him at least.jpg Ash helps pulling Sing up.jpg Ash Lynx back turned Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash Lynx Boxed set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash tells the guards hi there.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung you know how to shoot a gun girlie.png Ash using his drag-queen voice.jpg Ash gets up from the bed.jpg Ash and Blanca Box set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Blanca grabs Ash's chin.jpg Blanca grabs Ash's chin and calls his name.jpg Ash smacks Blanca's hand.jpg Ash tells Blanca what're you doing.jpg Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Image Galleries